someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Warcraft III: Army of Darkness
I just freaking love Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. I've been playing it ever since it's release, and I'm still playing it. But, everything's changed when that mod screwed my life up. Here's the thing, I've been pretty much bored with the main game, and I decided to download some mod. I've been searching in ModDB (Awesome site!), and everything was boring. Only the new units and buildings. I pretty much wanted to leave the site when some mod caught my eye. It was named: "Warcraft III: Army of Darkness" It was like a dream come true. It featured the all new enemy faction, and featured the new difficulty named: "WELCOME TO HELL". I downloaded it right away. It was a pretty big file, 3 Gigabytes, but I didn't care. I installed it and ran the game. It was normal, but that new difficulty was the only one available. I clicked it, and it threw me in the game. No tutorial, no cutscene, nothing. The first thing I noticed was that I was playing as human, and I battled the undead. I could easily win, but the battle didn't finish. Instead, that new faction I was talking about, appeared. They were tough as nails, and I didn't win the battle. The message came up then: "Are you ready?" I didn't know what that meant. Anyway, I was transferred to another location. I was now playing as Orcs. The enemies were pretty much the same. First I was fighting with the Undead, and then that same army came up and, once again, I lost. The message came up again. "ARMY OF DARKNESS WILL CONQUER THIS LAND OF AZEROTH!" And then showed me the image with... I don't know who was that, maybe leader or someone else... Holding the decapitated heads. One was orc's, one was human's. I was pretty much shocked, but not that much. It transferred me to another battle. I was playing as Night Elves. This battle wasn't the same as the first two. As Night Elves, I fighted the Army of Darkness now, but also, it was easy as hell. It was like they didn't put up any fight. Then, they came. The second wave of enemies came. They were humans, orcs, undead, and the army of darkness, all together. I lost, and like the last two times, the message came up: "NOW YOU'RE READY FOR THE DARKNESS. WE CONQUERED THE AZEROTH, AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR GENOCIDE." And the images were shown. They were disturbing. They shown that same guy decapitating human heads, putting orcs on fire, and frezzing Night Elves to death. The final image before kicking me out to desktop was the most disturbing one: They crucified all of the Orcs, Humans, and Elves, putting them on fire, cutting off their heads, legs, and then putting them up for their trophy... I couldn't help it but run away, until the game finally kicked me to desktop, deleting all the mod files, and, after that, the game would crash whenever I try to run it. I demanded the mod maker to tell me what the hell was going on, on ModDB. He told me that this mod isn't his, and he put it up to warn people not to play the mod, and told me that I didn't saw the "DON'T PLAY" warning in description. The last thing he told me was that the mod will delete itself after finishing. 3 days later, I got the message from some unknown guy through ModDB. He asked if I played his mod, and I answered "Yes". He told me this: "You haven't seen everything" Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas